


Caress Me with Your Sweet Lullaby

by Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis



Series: The Wandering One [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Faunus Weiss Schnee, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis
Summary: Several years after the Fall, Weiss and Ruby are living together in marital bliss. After a long and hard day at work, Weiss just needs to take a break from being in charge. Fortunately Ruby is all too happy to provide.Contains minor spoilers for the future of The Wandering One.





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby jumped a little as the door to the apartment slammed shut.

“I should just have them all fired and be done with it!” Weiss’ voice echoed down the short corridor leading to the living room, where Ruby sat fiddling with Crescent Rose. She leaned over the back of the couch to watch her diminutive girlfriend kick off the excessively high heels and stomped towards her, wings twitching in agitation.

“Bad day at work?” The brunette asked in concern as Weiss vaulted over the couch to land beside her wife.

“Obviously!” She snapped back, before taking a deep calming breath. “Sorry, Ruby. The board has just been more of a pain than usual these last few days and it all came to a head today.” She let herself sprawl out across Ruby’s lap, a far cry from her early days at Beacon and her fixation on decorum and manners. It had been four months since Weiss had wrestled control of the Schnee Dust Company from her brother after Jacques Schnee had inexplicably died under suspicious circumstances and she was still trying to get the board of directors in line.

“Do you want to talk about it, darling?” Ruby asked, playing with her wife’s shoulder-length hair and occasionally letting her hands drift to preen her wings.

“Not really, liebling. I don’t want to bring work home with me.” She sighed, leaning further into Ruby’s ministrations, sighing softly whenever she deigned to scratch at her scalp. “I just want to relax and not be in charge for just a little while.” Ruby perked up a little at Weiss’ words and a sly smirk wormed its way onto her face.

“Do you want to be treated like a princess then, darling?” There was a noticeable shiver from Weiss as Ruby said the magic word. To think what had just been an innocent pet name early on in their relationship had turned into something so much deeper.

“Mmmm. Yes, Ma’am.” She hummed contentedly, wriggling further into Ruby’s lap.

“Okay then, princess, get up and on your knees.” Weiss snapped into action at her wife’s commanding words, scrambling off the sofa and onto her knees at Ruby’s feet. She looked up eagerly as Ruby giggled in amusement at her princess’ antics, reaching down to caress her chin. “You’re sure want this, princess?” She asked for confirmation as Weiss nuzzled into her hand.

“So very much, Ma’am.” The white-haired girl sighed.

“And what are your safewords?”

“Red to stop, yellow to go slower and green for all good, Ma’am.” Weiss recited quickly and grinned happily when Ruby rewarded her with more head scratching.

“Good girl. Let’s go to the bedroom now, princess.” Wings fluttering in excited anticipation, Weiss crawled after her Mistress, like she knew she’d want her to, into their bedroom. “Onto the bed.” Weiss eagerly complied, kneeling up to face her partner, wings still aflutter and head just reaching Ruby’s chin. “Good girl. wait there for a moment.” Ruby stepped over to the chest in the corner of the room with the sign taped on reading ‘Do not look in here if you value your sanity, Yang’ and sifted around inside for a few moments before she found what she was looking for.

Stepping back over to her princess, Ruby held up the smart black leather collar for Weiss to see. “Remember, when you put this on, you obey the rules. Understand, princess?” The Faunus nodded eagerly and took the proffered collar, Ruby loved it when Weiss put the collar on herself, and lifting her hair back, buckled it tightly around her slender neck.

“Good girl.” Ruby purred, gently hooking a finger through the ring and pulling Weiss up into a deep kiss. Her wings drooped in pleasure as her eyes flickered shut and she allowed Ruby to take control of the heated kiss. It felt like it lasted a lifetime before Ruby broke away and Weiss’ eyes opened to see Ruby’s proud smirk above her.

“Let’s get these nasty clothes off you, princess.” She cooed softly, already tugging at the blazer Weiss wore. Stripping was often a difficult affair for Weiss. Last time she’d tried to perform a striptease for someone she’d ended up tangled in her blouse and her silently giggling Mistress had been forced to free her. With Ruby’s help however, the pair were able to divest Weiss of her jacket, blouse and slacks with relative ease this time. She was about to start removing her bra when her hands were halted by Ruby’s soft grip.

“Not yet, princess. I want to see you like this first.” She instructed, letting the CEO’s hands free and stepping back to admire her. Normally, Weiss preferred to wear practical underwear, sports bras and the like. That was until she learned of her lovers’fascinationwith lingerie and seeing Weiss wearing it. Sure, it could get a little uncomfortable during board meetings, but it was worth it for the look of undisguised lust Weiss saw dancing in her Mistress’ eyes.

“Do you like what you see, Ma’am?” She simpered, puffing out her chest to try and draw attention to her rather diminutive assets.

“You know I do, princess.” Ruby smirked, reaching out to toy with Weiss’ breasts and drawing a squeak of pleasure from the smaller girl. “You like it when I play with your boobs, princess?”

“Yes, so much, Ma’am.” She whimpered, pressing further into Ruby’s caressing hands, only to whine in displeasure as they were withdrawn.

“Don’t pout, princess.” Ruby ordered sternly. “Only good girls get rewarded.” Weiss pouted for a little longer at the absence of her Mistress’ touch, but was pleased when she instead slid a hand down the front of her panties. “Are you wet for me?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Weiss moaned as Ruby’s fingers played across her clit. In actuality, Weiss had difficulty getting wet, but Ruby was all too happy to play along as well as reassure her it wasn’t a problem at all. The brunette withdrew her hand momentarily to offer her fingers to Weiss, who greedily took them in her mouth and coated them in spit, before Ruby shoved them back down and started teasing her outer folds. The only sound besides Weiss’ barely suppressed moans of pleasure was the flapping of her wings as they jerked and fluttered while she bucked under her Mistress’ careful ministrations.

“Does that feel good, princess?” Ruby grinned confidently as Weiss nodded jerkily, thrusting and grinding herself against the hand that so lovingly circled her entrance.

“So so good.” She just about managed to gasp out, eyes closed in ecstasy, so she didn’t know Ruby had leaned in close until the brunette started to coo in her ear.

“I love how sensitive you are, princess. How little it takes for me to get you all riled up.” Weiss could almost hear her Mistress’ grin as the speed of her rubbing increased and a single probing finger slipped inside, it’s passage eased by the spit still coating it. The white-haired woman tried and failed to bite back a squeal at the sudden intrusion and ground herself harder on Ruby’s hand. “Do you like being a good girl for me princess?”

“Yes, Ma’am I love it.” The CEO gasped out and was rewarded with a soft kiss that had her aching for more as Ruby pulled away and Weiss tried to chase her lips, only to be stopped by a firm hand on her chest.

“Ah ah ah, princess.” She tutted in disappointment. “Don’t be greedy.” Sorrow flooded Weiss’ eyes and she stopped moving to look at her Mistress properly.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am! I won’t do it again, I promise.” She apologised earnestly. she couldn’t disappoint her Mistress, she was so good to her.

“It’s alright, princess.” Ruby soothed, petting her wife’s head whilst still moving her other hand around Weiss’ nethers. “You just got a little carried away.” Without warning, Ruby extracted her hand from the white-haired woman’s panties and for a moment she was tempted to follow, to try and gain some more pleasure, but was held back by her obedience to her Mistress.

“I think it’s time for you to receive a little more stimulation.” Ruby hummed in thought, before clapping her hands in a theatrical show of inspiration. “I know! Take the rest of your clothes off whilst Mistress gets ready.” She instructed, walking back to the chest as Weiss stripped her bra and now fairly damp panties and put them aside neatly to satisfy her own compulsion for order. By the time she returned her attention to Ruby, her wife had fully stripped and was busy dribbling lube over their favourite strap.

“Colour?” She asked as she finished, setting the bottle aside.

“Green, Ma’am.” Weiss replied instantly, already squirming at the thought of being filled and a wide smile crossed Ruby’s face.

“Excellent, on your hands and knees on the bed, princess.” She instructed, following closely as Weiss almost bounded up onto the bed, wings flapping with excitement. It took all of her self-restraint to not thrust back when she felt the tip of Ruby’s strap nudge against her folds as she gently rubbed it up and down, transferring the lubricant onto Weiss. “Do you want me to fuck you, princess? Beg for it.”

“Please, Ma’am, fuck me. Fuck me so hard I see stars. All I want it you to fill me up. Please, please, please!” Weiss pleaded as Ruby continued to tease her, tracing maddening circles around her entrance.

“Since you beg so sweetly.” Weiss’ thanks were cut off by a loud moan as Ruby thrust into her, hips meeting hard as she held it there, enjoying the sounds the white-haired woman made. “You make such pretty noises for me, princess. You want me to start fucking you?”

“Please, Ma’am, go slow.” Weiss eventually managed to whimper out her request, which Ruby acquiesced to, slowly withdrawing and sliding it back in, filling the white-haired woman delightfully.

“Does my princess like that?” Ruby cooed, enjoying the view of Weiss squirming beneath her.

“So, so much, Ma’am.” The white-haired woman moaned, feeling a familiar sensation coiling in her belly, winding tighter and tighter. Desperately, she tried to thrust back against Ruby, only to feel a hand press firmly between her wings, holding her still and forcing her down into the sheets.

“Ah ah ah, princess. That’s my job.” The brunette teased mercilessly, starting to speed up her thrusts again. “You’re such a dirty little slut aren’t you?”

“Yes, Ma’am… I’m your dirty little slut.” The Faunus choked out, face pressed into the pillows. The knot in her stomach still wound tighter, but she was a good girl and good girls don’t cum unless their Mistress says they can. So she endured the relentless pounding, squeaking and whining on every stroke in, and begging pathetically for its return on each withdrawal.

“You’re close already, aren’t you, princess?” Ruby whispered in Weiss’ ear, stretching out languidly over her back and stroking her twitching wings. “You’re so sensitive, princess. It’s adorable.” Weiss nodded fervently into the pillow as her Mistress ground into her, filling her completely.

“Do you want to cum, princess?” The brunette crooned, punctuating the question with a few more thrusts.

“Yes, oh gods yes, Ma’am! Please let me cum!” The CEO squealed as one of her Mistress’ hands snaked down to play with her entrance and caress her clit.

“Hmmm...” Ruby hummed in mock thought. “I don’t know, princess. Perhaps if you beg a little more.” She grinned evilly as she continued circling Weiss’ sensitive button.

“Pleeeeeease, Ma’am! I’ll be good, I’ll be so good for you! I’ll make you cum a hundred times, just please let me cum, pleeeeeeease!” Tears began to pool in the white-haired woman’s eyes as she fisted her hands in the sheets, trying with all her might to resist the urge to just let go.

“Don’t go promising things you can’t deliver.” Ruby taunted, stroking at the nape of Weiss’ neck with her free hand. “Buuuuut, that does sound very tempting. Alright, princess, you may cum.”

With a scream of relief, Weiss let the growing knot in her stomach finally snap. Her hips canted back, trying to force more of the strap into her as her wings flapped and flailed wildly until she screamed herself hoarse. All the while, Ruby held onto her princess, murmuring sweet nothings as the older woman’s thrashes slowed down, and she was finally left a panting, drooling mess.

“That’s it. Good girl.” The brunette whispered, stroking at Weiss’ tangled hair and earning a weak moan. “Did you enjoy that, princess?”

“Sooo much Ma’am. Thank you.” Weiss croaked out, pressing a sloppy kiss to the corner of Ruby’s mouth.

“Mmmm, well I’ll let you catch your breath. Because it’s my turn next.” Ruby smirked gleefully at the joy spreading across Weiss face, until a knocking sounded from across the room. Looking up, the pair were only slightly shocked to see Neo leaned up against the door, looking rather annoyed.

‘_I step out for half an hour to take the kids over to Blake and Yang’s place and come back to find the pair of you going at it without me.’ _Her hands a flurry of movement, sharpened by irritation as she stalked into the room. _‘Not that I don’t appreciate the show. But I would have much preferred it if I’d been invited.’_

“I’m sorry, Miss Neo.” Ruby whimpered, pulling out of Weiss and kneeling up on the bed, a look of distress on her face. “But our princess was so stressed after work, she needed help to relax.”

‘_I suppose I can’t fault you wanting to help our princess.’ _Neo conceded, stepping over to the bed and grasping Ruby’s chin, switching to her one-handed signs. _‘But you did fuck without my permission, so you’ll have to be punished.’ _Ruby let out a faint moan of need.

“Yes, Miss Neo!” She grinned eagerly as Neo pulled her in for a rough kiss whilst Weiss looked on, smiling serenely at the display. This was going to be such a fun evening


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss’ favourite sound in the world had to be Ruby squealing in frustrated pleasure as Neo thrust into her from behind whilst she was forbidden from cumming. Weiss herself relaxed at the head of the bed, wrapped up in her wings as she continued to ride the high of her last orgasm and watched serenely as Ruby’s eyes rolled back in bliss.

It was something of a running joke between Ruby and Neo that Weiss preferred to watch them together than actually take part herself. Of course whenever brought it up, Weiss would proceed to pout for several hours afterwards, mostly because they weren’t exactly wrong.

In her defence, if they were in her position, watching her two beautiful wives enjoy and thoroughly ravish each other, they’d understand just why she enjoyed watching so much. Weiss was so enraptured by the expression on Ruby’s face, she nearly missed Neo’s hand releasing from Ruby’s shoulder to sign to her.

_ ‘Princess, I need your pretty voice and ass over here.’  _

“Yes, Miss Neo!” Weiss simpered, scrambling to obey and flopping in an undignified feathery heap as in her haste she hadn’t realised one of her legs had fallen asleep. Ruby let out a strained giggle at Weiss’ misfortune, but it was swiftly cut off by a reprimanding swat from Neo.

_ ‘Now now, pet. You know I don’t like my pretty little subs being mean to each other. That’s my job.’  _ Ruby shot Weiss a sidelong glance, silently asking for a translation.

“Miss Neo said she doesn’t like it when her pretty little subs are mean to each other, because that’s her job.” Weiss dutifully informed Ruby, having managed to right herself and finish crawling over to her wives. It had taken several sessions of practice and negotiation to develop how Neo would communicate during scenes, which had led to the expansion of the one-handed signs Neo used for combat, in addition to a fairly complex system of whistles.

More often than not, however, either Ruby or Weiss would translate for her, and hearing Neo’s instructions whispered into her ear by Ruby whilst the former had her way with her turned Weiss on to no end.

_ ‘Princess, ask my pet how she’s feeling and whether or not she’s learned her lesson.’  _ Nodding eagerly, Weiss raised herself up to Ruby’s level, gently brushing away some of her sweaty locks so she could place her lips right by the shell of Ruby’s ear.

“Miss Neo wants to know how you’re feeling, Darling.” Weiss murmured tantalisingly, smirking a little as the brunette shivered when Weiss’ warm breath tickled her. “And She wants to know if you’ve learned your lesson yet.”

“Y-Yes, Miss N-Neo.” Ruby gasped out in between squeaks as their Mistress continued her relentless thrusting. “I-I promise I won’t fuck Weiss without your permission agaaaaaaaain!” Her last word drew out into a squeal of pleasure as Neo slipped a hand down between her legs to toy with her.

_ ‘I don’t know…’  _ Neo signed to Weiss with her free hand, slowing down a little as she lost her leverage on Ruby’s shoulder.  _ ‘What do you think, Princess?’  _

Weiss had to stop and think for a moment as she pulled back from Ruby to get a proper look at her lust-stricken face. On the one hand, she hated seeing Ruby suffer like this and she loved watching her cum. On the other, from that evil grin plastered across Neo’s face, she could tell what answer the pastel girl was looking for. Though it pained her to be complicit in this small act of tormenting Ruby, Weiss’ desire to please Neo eventually won out.

“I don’t think so, Miss Neo. I think she’s just saying it so that you’ll let her cum.” Weiss purred, though her wings fluttered restlessly over her part in this.

“No, Miss Neo! I promise!” Ruby moaned, her hips jerking involuntarily as Neo continued her ministrations between her legs. “I’ll be good!”

_ ‘I think if you really mean it, then you won’t cum whilst Weiss uses her mouth on you.’  _ Neo’s sadistic grin only grew wider as Weiss translated for her, before obediently laying down until her eyes were level with Ruby’s crotch and Neo withdrew her hand to allow Weiss to go to work. Slightly hesitantly, Weiss leaned, reaching out with her tongue and flicking it across the tip of Ruby’s length. This was the first time Neo had so directly involved Weiss in punishing Ruby, the few past occasions when Ruby had stepped out of line Weiss either hadn’t been present or had merely observed.

Being involved, however, added a new layer to the proceedings, one Weiss wasn’t entirely too happy with. Still though, it wasn’t so bad that it warranted comment during the scene, and she’d felt mildly uncomfortable about other things before that she ended up loving. She’d been very hesitant the first time she’d been fucked in the ass, but now it was one of her favourite things, especially when it was paired with being fucked in her pussy by her other wife.

Resolving that this must be just like that, Weiss continued her blowjob with renewed vigour, sliding her lips up and down Ruby’s hard shaft and feeling the head start to nudge at the top of her throat. Weiss didn’t even need to bob her head all that much as Neo resumed her hard thrusting into Ruby’s rear, forcing the girl’s hips to cant forwards in a jerky rhythm that pushed her deeper into Weiss’ throat.

Without Weiss speaking for Neo, the room fell silent, save for the wet sounds of Weiss’ sucking, the rhythmic slapping everytime Neo hilted her strapon in Ruby, and of course Ruby’s moans and groans of pleasure, interspersed with babbled praise and begging.

“Oh, Weiss! Your mouth feels so good! Please Miss Neo, I’ll be good, please let me cum, pleasepleaseplease!” Ruby’s begging became more and more desperate as the hard fucking continued and even increased in tempo, Neo letting out a wheezy chuckle.

“OhGodspleasepleasepleaselemmecumpleeeeeease.” The pleading started to slip into something almost pained. Weiss looked up at Ruby’s face and was shocked to see tears sparkling in her eyes.

Nope.

Nope, she couldn’t do this.

She couldn’t be a part of this. Flapping and flailing her wings, Weiss pulled back in distressed panic, much to the confusion of the other two.

“Red!” She coughed out, throat still a little sore from the vigorous mouth-fucking she’d received. “Red, please.”

The effect was instantaneous. Neo pulled out of Ruby as quickly and safely as she could, letting the taller girl crawl over to their shivering wife.

“Weiss, are you okay, what’s wrong?” She asked worriedly, wrapping her arms around Weiss and wiping the tears from her face.

“I’m s-sorry, I’m sorry.” Weiss muttered, shaking her head distractedly as she wrapped her wings around herself.

_ ‘Never be sorry for using your safeword.’  _ Neo had divested herself of her strapon and joined Ruby by Weiss’ side, concern plain on her face.  _ ‘Can you tell us what happened?’ _

It took Weiss a few moments to order her thoughts and articulate them properly, but by the time she had, the tremors had died down. “I-I… Taking part in punishing Ruby, I couldn’t do it.” The other two nodded worlessly, encouraging Weiss to continue.

“Just… being responsible in some way for Ruby’s torment...” Weiss shuffled uncomfortably at the thought.

“Weiss, you know I like that, right?” Ruby’s voice was still a little rough from screaming herself hoarse, but it still held that soothing tone Weiss loved. “I enjoy being punished.”

“I know, I know. I like being punished too” Weiss huffed, a little peeved that Ruby seemed to be missing the point of this. “But I really don’t like _being a part_ of your punishment.”

_ ‘Would you prefer it if Ruby and I restricted our punishment play to our sessions without you?’  _ Neo shot Ruby a warning look as she looked like she was about to protest.

“No, no. I-I’m fine with watching, I just… I don’t want to be a part of it. Even if Ruby likes being punished, I don’t like the idea of hurting or upsetting her in any way.” Neo nodded in agreement, Ruby following suit a moment later, understanding blooming in her eyes.

_ ‘Okay, we can do that from now on. I’m sorry I put you in that position, Snowflake.’  _ Weiss shook her head, dismissing Neo’s apology.

“You didn’t know, it’s not your fault.” The Faunus insisted, letting her wings unfurl from around her to envelop her wives. “Thank you for understanding.”

“Of course, Darling. We love you and want you to be comfortable.” Ruby snuggled a little deeper into Weiss’ embrace as she reassured her and Neo did the same on the other side. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Ruby pulled back and stretched out. “I guess we should call it there for tonight, huh?”

“I think so. Sorry you didn’t get to cum, Liebling.”

“I’m fine, really. Please don’t feel bad.” Ruby insisted, crawling off the bed and standing up, her joints popping loudly as she did so. “I’m going to take a shower, you two coming with?”

Nodding eagerly, Neo rolled off the bed and helped Weiss up to join their wife in heading to the en-suite. Ruby and Neo may have insisted that they didn’t need to live in a large manor despite Weiss’ status, but the Faunus had insisted on a few luxuries for their apartment, and a custom shower was one of them. After trying and failing on more than one occasion to fit all three of them in a standard sized shower, Ruby and Neo had both agreed to Weiss’ proposal, and within days, their en-suite had an extra large shower had been installed with more than enough room for the three women.

Once in the shower, the three of them settled into their usual routine, Weiss taking care of Neo’s hair whilst Ruby soaped her up, paying careful attention to the scars covering her collar and neck. Once they were done with Neo, their attention turned to Ruby, then Weiss, the Faunus’ wings on their own taking several minutes to clean properly.

Once they were cleaned of lube, sweat and various other bodily fluids, the three women towelled off, Neo getting more than a little handsy, as usual, and changed into their pyjamas.

“You want us to do your wings tonight, Darling?” Weiss shook her head as she finished drying Neo’s hair and moved over to do Ruby’s.

“Not tonight, I just want to cuddle with my beautiful wives.” Grinning happily at this, Neo bounced onto their bed and grabbed her scroll as she went. Weiss and Ruby followed once Weiss finished with the latter’s hair and both slid beneath the covers to curl up to their over-excitable wife. It took a little bit of maneuvering, but they were eventually able to settle into their favoured cuddling arrangement, Weiss in the centre with Neo and Ruby snuggled up on either side, with Weiss’ wings wrapped around them.

‘You feeling better now, Snowflake?’

“I am, Süße.” Weiss smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Neo’s forehead, enjoying how the smaller woman squirmed in embarrassment and blushed deeply at the affection. “Love you.”

‘Love you too, Snowflake.’ The scroll then disappeared from Weiss’ eye line as Neo set it aside to snuggle deeper into Weiss’ side.

“Um, Darling?” Ruby piped up hesitantly from the other side and Weiss turned her head to look at her. “If you feel up to it, could you sing for me, please?” Weiss could only smile indulgently at the request. After a few scenes, Ruby had confided that the best way to calm her down during aftercare was to listen to Weiss sing, something the Faunus was all too happy to do for her love.

“Of course I will, Liebling.” There was a small squeak of happiness from Ruby as she planted a gentle kiss to the corner of Weiss’ jaw before settling down to listen. Weiss’ singing wasn’t nearly as good as it had been back when she practised regularly. Still, her voice was strong as she sang Ruby’s favourite lullaby. Slowly, the breathing on either side of her evened out, and by the time Weiss had finished assuring them her home was with them, both Ruby and Neo had fallen asleep.

Reaching out carefully so as not to disturb the other two, Weiss turned out the lights and settled back down into her wives’ embrace. Sighing in contentment, Weiss closed her eyes, and soon enough she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise more chapters once Strawberry Swirl became canon in the mainline, though Ruby and Neo haven't technically gotten together just yet, I'm pretty sure y'all knew it was coming. I'm not sure what else to really say about this, it kinda speaks for itself. I do have a few more of these planned, or at least the scene concept has been devised so they'll be fun and a little lighter than this one.
> 
> Also, I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and providing some of the inspiration for this. Lots of thanks too to the lovely [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and being super cute and stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this during the end of The Weight Around Her Neck as an escape from the doom and gloom of the Fall and only just finished it. Sooooo yeah, Strawberry Swirl is a thing that's planned so enjoy that teaser. I do have plans to write a follow up chapter, but after Strawberry Swirl becomes a thing in the main fic so I can tag this properly. 
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
